goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Detention Center
A Detention Center (spelt Detention Centre in the United Kingdom) is a location, where troublemakers are sent as punishment, when they do horrible things such as committing crimes, or won't stop causing trouble. So far (in GoAnimate), there are four Detention Centers in three countries; two in the United States, one in South Africa, and one in the United Kingdom. Many troublemakers have been sent there, including Andy Panda. Tina Diesel Detention Center The most famous Detention Center of all is the Tina Diesel Detention Center, owned (as the name says) and run by Tina (voiced by Kimberly) and Diesel (voiced by Diesel). It is also one of the first Detention Centers to be seen on GoAnimate as seen in CheeseTheAnimator's videos. It is one of two Detention Centers in the United States. Troublemakers who currently reside here include Andy Panda, Warren Cook (transferred from Barnhurst as punishment for killing Barney), Scootatoo, Pablo, Tyrone, Pedro and Edro. As seen in CheeseDoodle65's video's, it has extremely bad security, as no matter how hard they try, there will always be at least one or two escapees a day. It was recently announced by Tina and Diesel of the Tina Diesel Detention Center (in cd65's videos) on April 11th 2015 that security has since been tightened, and they now have staff working for them. The security levels are now on par with that of Barnhurst Prison (before the fire, and after the rebuild). Paul Emily Detention Centre The Paul Emily Detention Centre is located in , New Zealand. It is run by Paul (voiced by Paul) and Emily (voiced by Susan). Lawrence Teresa Detention Centre The Lawrence Teresa Detention Centre is located in , Australia. It is run by Lawrence (voiced by Lawrence) and Teresa (voiced by Bridget). Brian Ellen Detention Center The Brian Ellen Detention Center is located in , Canada. It is run by Brian (voiced by Brian) and Ellen (voiced by ). Eric Ruth Detention Centre The Eric Ruth Detention Centre is located in , Ireland. It is run by Eric (voiced by Eric) and Ruth (voiced by ). Dave Laura Detention Centre The Dave Laura Detention Centre is located in , UK. It is run by Dave (voiced by Dave) and Laura (voiced by ). Troublemakers who currently reside here include Stevie Beckett (from Supernanny Fanon Season 24 and a 4-year-old brother of Amber, Amanda and Stacie Beckett, who currently reside the Nottingham Bad People's Home). Simon Jessica Detention Centre The Simon Jessica Detention Centre is located in , South Africa. It is run by Simon (voiced by Simon) and Jessica (Simon Jessica Detention Centre)|Jessica]] (voiced by ). Barnhurst Prison (OliverWestern Version) In OliverWestern's videos, it is confirmed that the Detention Center in the United Kingdom (spelt Detention Centre) goes by the name Barnhurst Detention Centre, known on-screen as Barnhurst Prison. It is run by Vera Bennett (voiced by Grace), and her team of Prison Officers (dubbed Screws by the Troublemakers). Troublemakers who reside here before being killed in the fire include Postman Pat, Noddy, Fred Talbot, Dee Dee, Lee Lee, Mee Mee, Diesel Warner, Bob the Builder, and Daillou. Both Dora Marquez and Caillou were written out of the series (via a parole, and a pardon) in order to make room for the latter six, forcing OliverWestern to stress that he disliked the two said Troublemakers despite the storyline. Unlike the other Detention Centres, this one is run exactly like a prison. Introduced in Season 2, there was a GoAnimate style riot in Season 3, which resulted in the death of Barney Rex, and saw Warren Cook being transferred to the Tina Diesel Detention Center (where he is serving life for Barney's murder). Joan Ferguson and Lizzie Birdsworth then joined the evergrowing list of inmates. Prior to the fire, Vera Bennett increased security, and staff numbers, after the first batch escaped (all were given an extra twelve months for escaping custody). Since then, only one prisoner escaped, but was given an extra six months; that inmate was Daillou Anderson. In the Season 3 finale, only the four Prison officers (Vera Bennett, Meg Jackson, Marty Jackson, and Dennis Cruikshank) survived the fire. All the inmates had died in the fire. The fire was caused accidentally. During it's existance, it saw a riot, two troublemakers successfully rehabilitated, and many Groundings. It is currently being rebuilt (off screen) and the new Barnhurst will see eleven of the 100 planned cells left empty in memory of those who died in the Barnhurst Fire. Oh, did OliverWestern forget to mention? Barnhurst is (so far) the only Detention Centre where inmates wear allocated orange clothing. It's also the only Detention Centre that forces Troublemakers to go barefoot. Lancashire Troublemaker House (CheeseTheAnimator's Version) While in CheeseTheAnimator's videos, there will be a Troublemaker House for troublemakers, the same troublemakers will be staying here as in OliverWestern's Barnhurst Prison except this counts in CheeseTheAnimator's videos. It should be noted, however, that unlike Barnhurst Prison, no-one is paroled, or pardoned; and has slightly better security than that of Barnhurst. The Troublemaker house is located in Lancashire and is ran by Catherine Johnson (voiced by Catherine). Pretoria Detention Centre The Pretoria detention Centre is located in Pretoria, South Africa. Luke Gartrell and Daniel Osborne currently reside there. This centre is ran by Tara Tessa Fatts, a British South African (voiced by Elizabeth). Robin Hood Detention Center The Robin Hood Detention Center is now located in Hammond, Indiana, even though it was previously located in Chicago, Illinois. This peculiar Detention Center is ran by Robin Hood the Fox and Maid Marian the Vixen. It has slightly better security than the Tina Diesel Detention Center due to the fact that they have Detention Center officers working for them until May 2, 2015 when they tighten the security to supermax security to prevent people from escaping and have more staff working there. They have escapeproof wall, fireproof building, strongest gate with electirfied barb wire, destruction free and troublemakers are strongly paroled. The Robin Hood Detention Center is the worst Detention Center of all Detention Center, It also have Death Penalty, a troublemaker have to face death if the behavior is worst, Roberto Futurelli is a first troublemaker to get sent here. The Detention Center also have visitor center and free wifi and the wifi is censored. Nottingham Bad People's Home (XFactor1234's verson) The Nottingham Bad People's Home is located in Nottingham, East Midlands, England, UK. This home is ran by Michael Underwood (voiced by Simon) and Christine Rutkowski (voiced by Bridget). Bradford Bold People's Home (XFactor1234's verson) The Bradford Bold People's Home is located in Bradford, Yorkshire, UK. This home is ran by John Newill (voiced by Brian) and Deborah Burrett (voiced by Emma). Bristol Naughty People's Home (XFactor1234's verson) The Bristol Naughty People's Home is located in Bristol, UK. This home is ran by William Mayor (voiced by Duncan) and Catherine Lawrance (voiced by Catherine). Takahashi Death Camp (MarioLeopoldSam's version) The Takahashi Death Camp (Japanese: 高橋死亡幕営, Takahashi shibō bakuei) is located in Takahashi, Roblo-Japan! This death camp is owned by MarioLeopoldSam and run by his agressive mobsters!!!! It has very high security so NO ONE can evade execution. When users and characters have upset Kaworu Sakurada and MarioLeopoldSam too much, they will be sent to this Death Camp!!! Once people have stayed here for 96 hours, they will be executed!!!! Executions at this camp are commonly from gas chambers, but some people can also get executed from Firing Squad, electric chair, hanging and drowning!!!! Users like Kirby Loopsy, Daniel Osborne, SuperMarioZaki, Michaelangelo Valenzuela, PowerJohn25, and baby show characters like Peppa Pig, Strawberry Shortcake, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan and the Lalaloopsy characters have been executed at this camp!!!! This camp was supposed to be a detention centre and it used to be a detention centre, but it turned into a neo-nazi death camp because Kaworu Sakurada and MarioLeopoldSam were very angry because they hate baby shows with a burning passion, so they wanted to wipe out ALL baby shows and their fans!!!! Category:Living Places Category:Punishments Category:Locations